Military Academy: The Mirror
by Redd Dawn
Summary: A fire and a strange journal brings back memories of teen hood for Roy, Riza, meas, and a few others. May or may not continue. Rated T for laguege.
1. The jurnal

No intro. Just story.

**Military Academy:**

**The Mirror**

**Part 1:**

**The Jornal**

**I**

My story begins with a fire. This fire destroyed a building used by the military for storage of the personal files of the members of the military. They of course had copies of these files at the Military Library in Central, and it was extremely unlikely that both of these building would be destroyed. But my story is not about the files that were destroyed in the fire. This story is about the personal effects of one Nerissa Jacobis, which was found in the basement of said building. You see, the building had previously been used to house members of the military before the barracks had been built. The person in question, Nerissa Jacobis, had once lived in this build, before the war in Ishbal. She had been called away quite suddenly, and had subsequently left quite a bit of her things behind. She had been honorably discharged after the war do to injury, after which she apparently disappeared. She never came back to her previous dwelling, and so her things were still there when the fire destroyed everything but the basement.

II 

When Col. Roy Mustang got to his desk, the box was already there. Roy stood, looking it over. There was several books about alchemy, a large book with a faded cover, on which you could see the words "The Mirror of my Life; Property of-" and then the tip of some capitol letter that could have been an "A", an "M", or an "N", what appeared to be a lamp, and an old medal.

Roy sat behind his desk. "Lt. Hawkeye, what is this?" he asked. 

"Sir, it's some of the belongings that was found in the basement of the storage building. You were supposed to track down and contact the owner," she replied.

Roy frowned at the box. Why did he always have to get stuck with these pointless jobs? He sighed and folded his hands over his mouth. He raised his face and rested his hands on his chin. Then he asked, "Do we have any idea who these belong to?"

"No, sir, but I'm sure you'll figure something out," Hawkeye said. Roy sighed again and reached for the "Mirror" book. "Sir, what are you doing?" the Lieutenant asked.

"I'm looking for a signature. There might be one in one of these books." Roy opened the book, looking on the inside cover. There was a signature, all right, but there was also an inscription. The Corneal read aloud, "I always right what I see the way I see it. This book will be the mirror of my life reflecting and distorting these events. Neris-" He stopped suddenly and looked up at Hawkeye, whose eyes were wide with what must have been shock. "Nerissa Jacobis…" he finished.

"Sir, you can't be serious…." Hawkeye said quietly.

Nerissa Jacobis. The girl that had graduated head of their class in the military academy.

This is a test run. If you want it to continue, say so. Feed back…. Must have feed back.


	2. The first entry

Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all in this story, except for the story itself and all my original characters. 

**Military Academy:**

**The Mirror**

**Part 2:**

**The First Entry**

"Sir? What are you doing with that?" Hawkeye asked as Roy attempted to leave his office with the box containing Nerissa Jacobis' personal belongings.

"I- um….. Well…." The corneal was desperately trying to come up with a probable excuse, but he was tired and Hawkeye was giving him one of her death stares. So he decided to go with the truth…. Well, part of the truth anyway. "I'm going to take these things home with me." True. "I…. There may be a clue as to were Miss Jacobis is currently residing." Not so true. Hawkeye raised an eyebrow, perhaps sensing the half-truth.

"Goodnight then sir," She said.

"Goodnight," Roy said with a great deal of relief. He left the building, and got into his car and put the box in the passenger seat. He had had trouble the whole day concentrating on his work. Nerissa. Jesus. He hadn't heard or even thought of her in years. It seemed strange that he had forgotten her. For a little over three years, she had been a big part of his life. According to the date, her journal was written over those years. Roy was very interested in her thoughts during that point in time. That was the real reason he had taken the box. He wanted to read that diary.

He made it home and took the box inside. He changed into something more comfortable than his uniform. He sat down with a glass of brandy and took the book out of the box. He opened it to the first entry page. There was an entry date and nothing else at the top. No "Dear Diary", or anything like that. Just the date and the entry itself.

_Today was the first day at the military academy. It seems strange to be around so many people who are so undisciplined. I had vainly hoped that this place had been like my father had said. Apparently, things have changed in the years since he left. Things are not much different from my old school. There is still an in crowd, and it seems that there is still that boy, and although he is not the same person, he is still the same boy. This time his name is Roy Mustang. I will of course, give him a fighting chance. But I feel that I will not like him at all. He seems to be a huge jerk._

Roy stopped reading. He starred blankly at the page. He remembered the academy. He remembered what kind of person he had been. It was pretty safe to say that he had been a jerk, but it still stung quite a bit to know that Nerissa had thought he was one. Finally, he closed his eyes and rubbed them over, sighing. He drained his glass and he began to read again. There was a second date after the first paragraph, about a week later.

_It's been worse that I thought it would be. Mustang's a complete idiot, and he seems to think all the girls are his personal domain. I kind of feel sorry for his cronies. It's only been a week and he stolen the one named Havoc's girlfriend. One of the other two, I think his name's Kimbly or something, apparently found him crying behind the science building. Mustang's third friend's name is Hues. He seems nice. It's strange that he's even friends with such a complete and utter dick._

Roy laughed. He remembered that particular event. Yes, he had thought that all the women at the academy were his domain. It didn't matter if they were already in a relationship. Not even if they were in a relationship with his three best friends. He remembered that Kimbly, who had indeed been one of his best friends in the academy (go figure) , had found Havoc behind the Science building, crying. He read the last line again, and laughed some more. It stung, oh yes it stung, but it was true. He sighed and put the book down. He closed his eyes and put his head in his hands. His first memory of Nerissa came into his head.

_She had been standing by a tree, her back to it, her arms crossed and placed at her lower back. He had been coming around the corner of the main building with Meas and Jean when he had spotted her. The wind blew the hair out of her face, and there stood the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He was about to go over to her to say hi, how ya doing, let me put my moves on you, when the first bell rang. "Come on Roy!" Meas said, tugging on his sleeve. "We don't want to be late on the first day!" Later, he would discover that Nerissa most likely would have given her one of her token disinterested looks and walked away. But then, he was disappointed and a little angry that she had gotten away._

Roy smiled to himself and then got another glass of brandy. "Nerissa…. Man oh man…" He chuckled again. Then he took a sip of his brandy and picked the diary back up. He was up half the night reading it.


End file.
